<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Eleven by neoatlas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762579">Seven Eleven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoatlas/pseuds/neoatlas'>neoatlas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Crossover, Gen, Lol I can't tag, and after jake's party in general for bmc, deh too because i say so, i guess?, set after i say no for heathers, that one crazy unverse where heathers and bmc happen at the same school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:01:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoatlas/pseuds/neoatlas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In wich Michael finally ends up talking to the emo senior he sees in that Seven Eleven everyday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason "J. D." Dean &amp; Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is my first time publishing something on ao3. this is an impulsive choice i will probably regret lately.<br/>well, i'm not a native english speaker, so the punctuaction and the grammar might be a little off.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This should be an usual lunch break for Michael. He stopped by the usual Japanese restaurant and then the Seven Eleven. He would usually go back to school to meet Jeremy, but he realized that his former best friend would probably be too busy hanging out with the “cool guys” or whatever. After all, when they met in the Halloween party, Jeremy was very clear about the state of they friendship: ended. Because of a pill-sized supercomputer. Yikes.</p><p>He wouldn’t give the SQUIP that taste. Of course not. As far as he was concerned, Jeremy could not, for some reason, see him when the SQUIP was on. But the SQUIP itself could, right? That moment, he couldn’t just let the computer inside Jeremy’s brain see him, completely lonely, because it was probably what it wanted.</p><p>Then he realized he could actually have lunch in the convenience store. It was not the best option, but until the whole supercomputer situation was over (and who knows how long it would take for it to be over), it was what he had.</p><p>He walked to the back of the store and sat on the linoleum ground. He took a long, loud sip of his slushie, only to find he was not alone.</p><p>“Nobody drinks a slushie that fast unless one has psychological problems”, a senior he had seen a few times in the school and in that one convenience store said. However, he never felt willing to talk to that all-in-black guy with dark circles around his eyes, who held a blue slushie.</p><p>“My slushie has nothing to do with my psychological problems!” said Michael, revolted at the senior’s statement.</p><p>“Well, mine does”, the other boy shrugged. “I’m JD.”</p><p>“Michael.” </p><p>“So, what are the ‘psychological problems’ that brought you to the moment where you’re having lunch at the back of a convenience store?”</p><p>“My best friend vored a supercomputer and then left me for popularity”, he sighed.</p><p>“That sucks.”</p><p>“Yours?”</p><p>“My girlfriend, Veronica, left me, apparently because ‘killing people is not fine.”</p><p>Michael couldn’t say if he was actually telling the truth or just kidding. The second option sounded better. “Dude”, was the only reaction he was able to have.</p><p>“She said the same thing.”</p><p>“Wait, is that the same Veronica who was a loser and now walks around with the Heathers?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“Did she leave you for popularity too? Has she been acting weirdly recently?”</p><p>“No! I mean, she was already popular when we first started dating. And she’s normal.”</p><p>“So, why did she broke up with you?”</p><p>“Didn’t I already tell you that? Like, I manipulated her into killing three people.”</p><p>“Oh.” okay, Michael tought, the first option. “Wait, are those people Heather Chandler, Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly? The three seniors that supposedly killed themselves? Because I head a girl saying that the deaths were suspicious, and…”</p><p>“Stop. Talking.” as he could notice, this JD dude was… psychotic, to say the least. At least he didn’t hate dogs or something worse. “You know what? Yes, I killed those three bastards, Veronica helped me to pretend those were suicides. But that’s between you, me and her. I don’t wanna get arrested, okay?”</p><p>He seemed… okay, for a psychopath.</p><p>“That’s between me, you and her.” he repeated, pinching his fingers against his lips, simulating a zipper.</p><p>“Your best friend… actually ‘vored’ a super computer?”</p><p>“That’s a weird story. But yes. And nobody died.”</p><p>“You’re lucky.”</p><p>A few minutes passed. Apparently Michael had earned a new, weird and literally murderous friend. As if he could call JD a friend. But the senior didn’t seem the kind that would ignore him because of a pill-sized sci-fi robot, so he was already better than Jeremy.</p><p>“So… did you hear about what happened in Jake’s party yesterday?”, Michael answered in an attempt to break the ice.</p><p>“Yeah. I wasn’t there, but literally everyone is talking about how Richard Goranski had a mental breakdown and burnt the house down”, JD commented. “I mean, I bet he didn’t know that it would be easier to just… kill everyone off if he used a bomb. Oh my god… I have an idea! Thanks for the talk, Michael.”</p><p>JD then excitedly rushed out of the Seven Eleven, throwing his empty plastic cup in the trash bin.</p><p>“Uh, you’re welcome, I guess”, he said to himself, fearing his new psychotic friend’s next actions.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>